


Crash

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [33]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Space Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident occurs at the Academy scaring both Chris and Bones as Jim might have been involved. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain Pike!” Chris’ secretary’s voice sounded from the door. He was actually knocking on it.

“Enter,” Chris called. What would Edward be trying to get his attention about now. The frantic look on the man’s face spoke volumes. “What is it?” Chris asked, concerned.

“The cadets performing their maneuvers near Mars, there’s been an accident,” Ed replied. “Martinez, Mitchell, Davis, and Kirk were all out on the maneuvers.”

Chris had grabbed his hat and was on his way out before Ed had said Kirk. “Standard Emergency rescue procedures,” Chris told the man.

“Already instituted as soon as a mayday was sent out. Two Vulcan craft and a standard liner have already radioed to say that they’re rendering aid. The Vulcan captains have already filed reports as to what they saw,” Ed replied. “No reports of casualties, yet. Utopia Planitia personnel have also sent out people to help. They’re requesting we send more medical personnel.”

Chris met the shuttle as several personnel in both cadet and standard Starfleet personnel uniforms met him, Bones was with them. Chris nodded at them all. The trip to Mars was a quick trip with no interference. Chris’ left leg was jumping up and down in a nervous twitch. Bones placed a soothing hand on his knee. He knew what was going through his mind. Jim was out there. Neither knew if he was alive.

They arrived at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards and docked. Commander Anderson stood waiting for them. “Captain,” he said, “two craft appear to have collided over the main desert. One cadet returned here to report the accident while the other went out to look for survivors.”

“Do we know what happened?” Chris asked.

“According to the Vulcan Captains it appeared they were performing a standard missing man formation in space when one of the craft suddenly veered off course, clipping the other sending them both plummeting toward Mars. Mitchell came in to report the incident. He didn’t say who was where.”

“He may not know,” Chris replied. He picked up a PADD and looked at it. He willed it to show the information he wanted. It remained showing the normal information.

“Captain,” a tech called, “we’ve received word that all craft have been found and one is headed back here with the remaining cadets aboard. Medical personnel are to be alerted for injuries.” Chris blew out a breath as Gary Mitchell entered the room.

Gary opened his mouth before Chris gave him a look. “You’re going to have to answer to a board of inquiry on this, Cadet. Best not say anything.” They all turned as the remaining cadet craft docked. Everyone straightened to attention as the hatch opened.

Jim emerged, bloody and covered in soot, his left arm hanging at an odd angle, “I need some help in here!” he announced gesturing wildly behind him. “Martinez has a bad bump on her head. I’ve managed to keep her awake, and Davis has a broken leg. I think they both have internal bleeding. The both ships were pretty messed up.”

Chris approached Jim and it took everything McCoy had to go into the ship and let another doctor attend Jim. He heard Geoff murmur, “Broken arm, cuts and scratches, no smoke inhalation, but you put on a helmet before you went out to get them.” Chris started. He hadn’t noticed that Jim’s head was soot free. “We’ll get you patched up. Although, I’m going to put you in a cast for now, and put you in the bone regenerator in the morning. Other people have priority right now.”

Jim nodded as he followed another tech to the medical facilities. Chris sat down with a sigh. He’d have to talk to each cadet. He’d also have to get someone else to talk to Jim. He was too close to him. He watched as the medical teams exited the ship with two stretchers. McCoy came over and stood before him. “Report, Cadet,” Chris said wearily.

“Cadet Kirk’s quick actions appear to have saved their lives. He landed near the craft, got them both out of their ships, and quickly applied first aid. Cadet Davis is suffering from a concussion and internal injuries as well as some hypothermia from exposure to Mars’ atmosphere. Cadet Martinez has a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder,” McCoy reported.

Chris blew out a sigh of relief. “Everyone survived,” Chris told him. “Alright, let’s go find Sickbay and see to the cadets.” Chris rose and followed everyone to Sickbay. Jim was already sitting on a bed, his arm being attended to. His suit had been removed and he was wearing a hospital gown. Chris wandered over and ran a hand through Jim’s hair. In spite of M’benga’s declaration of no smoke inhalation, someone had strung a nasal cannula into Jim’s nose. “Hey,” Chris murmured. Jim smiled. The tech was already finishing putting on the fiberglass cast.

“It will be gone tomorrow, Cadet,” the tech reassured him. “They want to keep you here until you go under the bone regenerator tomorrow.” She patted him on his good hand before exiting the area.

“Where’s McCoy?” Chris asked.

“He’s a surgeon, remember? He’s attending Davis and Martinez,” Jim replied as Gary rounded the corner. He was dressed in his cadet reds.

“I’ve made my report to Starfleet,” Gary told Chris. “I know, no talking to Jim, Elizabeth, or Maria until the Admiralty has a chance to talk to all of us.”

“Do you know what caused the accident?” Chris asked.

“No, Jim was at the top of the formation with Elizabeth and Maria to his left, I was on the bottom right with the space between me and Jim. When the accident occurred Jim peeled off to find them while I came here,” Gary told him.

“Well, they’ll go over both craft with a fine toothed comb. If it was mechanical in nature, we’ll know about it. I believe the logs have been retrieved as well.” Chris sighed. He had the feeling it was going to be a difficult issue. Chris watched as Gary kept jerking his head to the right. He finally got the hint and followed him to a corner of Sickbay. “What is it?”

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Jim. Tainted testimony and all, but the ship Maria used is the one Jim usually uses. And he’s complained that the ship jerked to the left at unexpected moments. I’ve seen it happen,” Gary murmured.

“Do you think that’s what happened here?” Chris asked.

“It’s possible. Mechanics looked at it before today’s flight and didn’t find anything wrong. I just thought you should know,” Gary told him.

“Thank you,” Chris told him. Chris knew this was going to be a long day, and he was just grateful everyone, especially Jim, was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation continues. Don’t own them.

Bones sighed. Chris sat next to Jim’s bed with his head pillowed by his left arm. Jim lay asleep on the bed. Geoff had given him enough pain medication to put him out for the rest of the night. The shipyards sprawled over its acreage on an otherwise empty planet, but the Sickbay was fairly utilitarian. It held no private rooms, and Jim, as a cadet, would not have rated a private room in Sickbay if they’d had one. Chris, on the other hand made Bones chuckle.

Bones approached Chris when he noticed two orderlies bringing in a reclining chair, a pillow, and a couple of blankets. They set the chair down near Chris and nodded to McCoy. Bones gently shook Chris’ shoulders waking the sleeping man. “Chris, if you sleep like that, you’ll be complaining about a crick in your neck in the morning,” Bones told him.

“I don’t want to leave Jim,” Chris told him sleepily.

“Hey, the orderlies brought in a recliner for you,” Bones motioned next to Jim’s bed. “At least you can be comfortable,” he told him. Chris nodded in sleepy agreement as he moved into the chair, snuggling down into the blankets and drifting immediately off to sleep. Bones removed his boots and put them next to the chair. He left Sickbay for temporary quarters assigned him with Geoff. He entered the room to find Geoff already asleep. Bones sighed as he slipped into his own bunk. He was just glad no one had been killed.

Bones returned to Sickbay to check on his patients. Martinez would be fine. Her leg and shoulder were already under the regenerator. Davis’ injuries, while worrying, were survivable. They’d have to keep a close eye on her with the concussion. He turned to find Jim also under the regenerator, and Chris was gone. Bones wandered over after making arrangements for Davis’ care on the medical shuttle back to Earth. “Where’s Chris?” he asked.

“Filling out the usual paperwork that goes along with this,” Jim said grimacing. “It’s not painful as much as really uncomfortable,” Jim told him. Bones nodded. Jim’s pain tolerance was high and he didn’t hesitate in complaining when it really hurt. How are Martinez and Davis?” Jim asked.

“They’ll be fine. Would have been worse if you and Gary hadn’t acted as promptly as you did,” Bones responded. “Have you filed your report yet?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, I hope Gary saw something. The way I knew something was wrong was Maria’s fighter plummeting toward Mars. Maria was piloting my ship, Bones. The mechanics wanted to know if someone else would get the same reactions I did,” Jim whispered.

“And she did,” Bones responded. “Unfortunately,” he turned to the tech who nodded to him while removing the equipment. “Okay, Jim, you’re good to go.” He looked over to find Jim’s uniform neatly folded on the chair next to the bed. Jim slid off the bed and picked up his uniform before heading for the bathroom to change, attempting to hold the back of his hospital gown closed along the way. A man chuckled behind him. Bones turned to find Chris.

“I’m taking him up to talk to the Admiralty. They’ve already talked to Gary,” Chris told him. “I’m not sure how much help Jim will be considering it all happened behind him,” Chris told him.

“Any word about the ship?” Bones asked.

Chris sighed. “Someone fiddled with the controls. No, no one suspects Jim. He filed maintenance requests each time he flew it regarding its actions. Who would want to do this?” Bones shrugged. Frankly, he had no idea what happened. Jim walked out of the bathroom. “When will everyone be ready to head back to Earth?” Chris asked.

“Martinez will be released tonight, Davis, tomorrow morning,” Bones told him.

“Good,” Chris responded as he turned away. Jim followed giving Bones a faint smile. “Admirals Barnett and Archer are here to interview you, Jim. You didn’t talk to the others, did you?”

“I haven’t seen any of them,” Jim told him.

“Good, you and Gary know the protocol,” Chris said. “Gary has already spoken to them and they’ve seen your report. Just be honest,” Chris told him.

Jim entered the room as the doors closed behind him. The room looked across Mars’ desolate landscape. Deserts always looked as if they were lifeless, and Mars nearly was. Its microscopic lifeforms were locked up in the polar ice. It was difficult to believe that Mars even had polar ice as he looked out the bay windows. He came to a table at the front of the room and stopped at attention. “Cadet James Tiberius Kirk reporting as ordered sirs!” Jim announced to the two men sitting in front of him.

“At ease, Cadet,” Barnett told him. Porthos whined at him, thumping his tail on the floor. “Take a seat.” Jim did as Barnett flipped a switch in front of him. “This hearing is about yesterday’s events over Mars. We are speaking to Cadet James Tiberius Kirk, Command Track student. Cadet, please tell us the events as you remember them.”

“Yes sir,” Jim responded. “We had taken off from Starfleet Academy at 0800 yesterday. Our plans were several standard formations including the Missing Man formation,” Jim took them through the four formations they’d performed before the last one, each cadet taking point. “I had just taken point and started off when I heard Cadet Martinez tell me something was wrong with her ship. I asked what was wrong when I saw hers and Davis’ ship heading in an uncontrollable spin toward the planet Mars. Gary called saying he was headed to the Shipyards for help and I responded that I was headed to render aid.”

“From the reports of the medical team, both of your quick thinking saved lives. I understand the vessel she took was one you normally flew. Why did she take it?” Archer asked.

“I had reported sudden, unexplained jerking movements when previously flying it. Maintenance couldn’t find anything wrong with it, and felt that maybe it was just me,” Jim told them.

“I see,” Barnett replied. “You haven’t talked to any of the other cadets about this, have you?”

“No, I haven’t seen any of them,” Jim replied.

“Dismissed Cadet, please do not speak of the matter to Davis or Martinez before we do. Be careful what you sat to Cadet Mitchell,” Archer told him.

“Yes sir!” Jim replied. Jim’s reply broke Porthos’ composure as the dog made a dash for the young man. Jim laughed as he sank to knees and obliged the pooch.

Archer laughed, “You’ve always been his favorite, Jim.” Jim returned the laugh while playing with the dogs ears. He soon rose and exited the room. Archer turned to Barnett, “We have a problem.”

“Yeah, they both were telling the truth,” Barnett let out. “What do we do now?”

“Talk to Martinez and Davis,” Archer replied as both men turned and left the room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn the explicit rating! lol Don’t own them.

The next day Chris, Bones, Geoff and the rest of the Starfleet personnel bundled Martinez, Davis, Kirk, and Mitchell were bundled into a shuttle headed for Earth. Both women were pale and Davis was restricted to a bed as she was still recovering. “It’ll take about twenty minutes to get back to Earth,” Chris told them.

Jim shook his head, “In the 20th Century, with their technology, it took two years for a one way trip to Mars.”

Chris murmured to Jim, “Just wait until I get you home.”

“Captain?” Jim said with his hand over his heart. “Do you have nefarious plans for me?”

“No, not for you, just for your body,” Chris murmured.

Jim gave a sly grin as Maria sighed, “I wish I had a handsome Captain to go home to.”

“Cadet!” Chris said sternly. Jim snickered as the girls laughed, even Bones couldn’t help the smile. Everyone straightened to attention, or as much as they could sitting and strapped into the shuttle’s seats, as Porthos preceded the Admirals into the shuttle.

“At ease. everyone,” Barnett announced as they settled into their seats. Porthos was strapped in as well. He was accustomed to it as he settled in quickly. Jim laughed as he insistently settled into the seat next to him. They wouldn’t be experiencing much in the way gees due to the planet’s low gravity. Jim closed his eyes as the shuttle rose and exited Mars’ atmosphere.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Archer suddenly exclaimed looking at his PADD.

“What is it?” Chris asked.

Archer looked profoundly embarrassed, “There was a mechanical issue caused by an outside force on your craft, Jim. And no one caught it!”

Chris, the Admirals, and the cadets looked at each other in confusion. “Jon,” Barnett said, “what caused the crash?”

“Rats chewing on the wires,” Jon muttered.

“Rats?” Chris asked. “Why didn’t they catch it sooner?”

“I don’t know, but all ground craft are being inspected for damage. We’re fortunate this craft has been in Mars’ atmosphere for the last 24 hours, but we’re still having it inspected after we touch down.” Jon grumped.

“I thought there was a repulsor field for rats and other vermin,” Jim said.

“I’ll have that checked out too. How many planets have your craft visited?” Archer asked.

“You’ll have to check to flight logs, Admiral,” Jim told him. “They’ve been in service for over 20 years.”

Archer nodded. The logs would be more reliable than anyone’s memory. “I’ll have Spock check them over when we get back,” he sat back, ignoring the handholding by several personnel going on in the shuttle.

Bones didn’t question the fact that Jim didn’t quite make it back to their room after they got back. The admirals ignored that Chris never made it back to his office that day. Chris took Jim back to his apartment and put him to bed. Jim was still tired and healing and just stripped out of his clothes and fell into bed. When Chris checked in on him he was sound asleep. Tenderly, he ran fingers through Jim’s sleep mashed hair. Jim stirred slightly and smiled. Chris gave into the temptation and pulled off his own clothes, joining Jim in bed. Jim gravitated to him, snuggling up against him and wedging his head into the crook of Chris’ shoulder. Chris chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulder and fell asleep himself.

When Chris awoke the space beside him was empty. He sat up, looking around, and heard the shower going. He relaxed and lay back down. There was no hurry right now. He looked at the clock which read 1400 hours. Jim smiled as he left the bathroom, running a towel through his hair. “I felt really funky,” Jim told him. “I haven’t had a bath since the morning of the accident.”

Chris laughed, “Maybe I should have joined you.” Chris patted the bed and Jim obliged him. He slid between the sheets, kissing Chris. Chris smiled as Jim snuggled down into his arms. “Jim, do you ever think about getting married?” he asked.

“Sometimes,” Jim replied blowing across Chris’ chest. “I’d like to finish the Academy first. Get a stable position on a ship or space station. Maybe with you,” Jim said looking up at Chris.

Chris tipped Jim’s head up by his chin and whispered, “I would love that.” He bent his head and kissed Jim again. It was a passionate, soul-searing kiss that produced immediate reactions from both men. Chris slipped his hand below the covers and cupped his balls, squeezing gently. Jim moaned into Chris’ mouth. “You are so beautiful,” Chris said sliding down, dislodging the covers from Jim’s midsection, “and you’re all mine.” Jim’s body shuddered as Chris’ mouth closed over the head of Jim’s cock. Somehow Chris had managed to snag the bottle of lube on his way down. He loved Jim’s moans as he planted one slick finger at his entrance and slid it in. “You like that, don’t you?” Chris asked his writhing bedmate. He watched as Jim’s hands clenched uncontrollably above his chest and moans escaped Jim’s throat.

Chris’ head bobbed up and down Jim’s shaft and hands played with his balls and ass. He smiled and hummed as he hit Jim’s prostate. Jim’s hips thrust uncontrollably into Chris’ mouth as he could no longer control how his body reacted to Chris’ tender loving care. Chris pulled his mouth off just in time for Jim to spurt his load. Chris chuckled, “I suppose I need to do this again.” His hand reached down and picked up Jim’s flaccid cock. Jim smiled as he came down out of his orgasm.

Jim wriggled as Chris poised his own cock at Jim’s entrance. “You’ve been waiting for this?” Chris asked. He slid his cock into Jim’s waiting body, “Me too.” He moved up and into Jim’s body again as he hovered over Jim, looking into Jim’s eyes. Jim pulled him into a deep kiss. His back arched up as the pleasure built back up in him. Chris continued his assault on Jim’s body as Jim whimpered and wiggled underneath him. The movements were delightfully stimulating to his own cock. His hips started to stutter as he finally came deep inside Jim. Jim joined him soon after.

Jim sighed as Chris lay back down next to him. “If this is forever, I don’t want to leave,” Jim said. Chris knew he was trying to quote someone, he just couldn’t dredge up the memory of whom.

“Me either, Jim,” Chris whispered as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you can remember where the quote is from, please let me know. I think it’s from Roger’s and Hammerstein’s 1960s “Cinderella”.


End file.
